totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Tetsumaki
Ryomaru "Ryo" Tetsumaki is the main protagonist of Total Drama Sujira. He is a renowned Devil Hunter at Chojiakuma Academy, killing the devil forces of MAR alongside his stepsister, Kazumi Ushimora. Ryo's number one goal is to become a Sujira God; which is something he achieves at the end of the first series. He is also a member of the Sujira Assault Squadron, as the leader (Gendo Nara was intially the group's leader prior to Ryo and Kazumi entering the organization). Ryo also has a devil partner in the form of Hydraken. During the end of the original series, Ryo marries Nekora Habarushi and they have a child named Taku Habamaki, who is the main protagonist of Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code. In the second series, he says to his son that he is venturing the entire universe with Nekora. Appearance Ryo is a 16-year-old boy of average height and a rather attractive build. He has unkempt red hair with a dagger-like ahoge and sea green eyes. His normal attire is made up of a black t-shirt, a blue fingerless glove on his left hand, saggy brown jeans, and white sneakers. While at Chojiakuma Academy, Ryo wears the school's outfit, which consists of a neon blue dress shirt, a black blazer with matching pants, and a white tie on top. At the age of four, Ryo's hair was a lighter shade of red. He wore a fuchsia-colored robe, which was once property of the Tetsumaki Clan. To complete this old attire of his, Ryo's arms were adorned with silver wrappings. In Eva Code, Ryo is now 31 years of age and, of course, appears to have grown a few inches. His red hair now has strawberry blonde streaks in it, and he somehow lost his ahoge. Ryo's new attire consists of a silver trench coat, black leather jeans, and a wedding ring on his right hand's index finger. Personality Ever since he was just a young boy, Ryo always had a very bright and cheerful attitude. He has never once backed down from any challenges, no matter how risk-taking they were. His determination and supporting of those that felt "down in the gutter" were characteristics that Kai passed down to him. Even after MAR killed his father, Ryo decided not to beat himself up about the situation. Although he still harbors a grudge against the former for his actions, he also did not want to keep living in fear because of it. On a normal day, Ryo seems to maintain a bit of a childish air around him, preferring sleep to devil hunting (according to creator Yoshiyuki Sadamoto). He usually has normal conversations with his childhood friends, but can sometimes go too far in certain discussions. He tends to crack jokes from time to time, and also enjoys taunting any devil or opponent he's up against. Ryo sometimes jumps into conclusions, in which some perceive him as a little reckless. Ryo is also fervent when it comes to his playboy tendencies. Most of the female cast (sans his stepsister, Kazumi, for obvious reasons) is completely smitten when they set their eyes on him and vice-versa. They not only follow him nearly everywhere he goes, they ask for his autographs; part of this trait stems from Kai as well, and it's played for comedy rather than any real seriousness. Ryo does, however, have an intense disdain for perverts... and hates being mislabeled as one. Due to this hatred, he can withstand the body of a well-endowed woman with no effort and often starts angrily nagging about such things. When the situation calls for it, Ryo replaces his typical disposition with a more focused and somewhat darker personality. Ryo almost always kills his assigned devils since he dislikes their company and them ruining the universe. He at one point in the series has also become cold in his mannerisms and deadly, notably seen when he gives Daisuke a severe beating near the end of The Liberators Arc; even Gendo was shocked by this brief, sudden change. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Ryo is an all-around sort of person whenever it comes to missions or fights. He possesses no glaring weaknesses, yet not a lot of highlighted strengths either; arguably, many have noted that his sheer willpower alone makes up for these drawbacks. He is willing to try anything during a battle or a Devil Hunter mission, even if it is a tad bit risky. Because of his determination (according to Hydraken), a certain amount of Ryo's own abilities and special techniques are said to improve at any given point. Techniques *'Excruciating Stomp of the Dragon': Ryo gathers up a monstrous quantity of power, stores it within either one of his feet, and tramples the ground. Usually, he uses it as a defensive tactic moreso than attacking purposes, as the move paralyzes a foe for thirty seconds. *'Bullet Palm': As the name of the technique suggests, Ryo somehow has the skill to unleash death-causing bullets out from his right hand. The bullets themselves are so impervious that they can annihilate pretty much anything in Ryo's path; for example, a gigantic steamroller. Over time, Hydraken taught him how to shoot the bullets from both hands instead of just one. *'Gun-mor': The boy can summon a barrier around him that is shaped similarily to an assault rifle, oddly enough, despite his two weapons being submachine guns. Much like his "ESotD", Ryo's Gun-mor technique's effects last for no more than thirty seconds. *'Shell Clone': Ryo "rips his body apart" and a black figure emerges on his left, eventually resembling a shadow version of himself. The doppelganger's sole purpose on the battlefield is to only mirror whatever action the user is doing; best demonstrated when Ryo punched Ren Kimura in the face, while the former's shadow performed the same move. When the clone has been destroyed, it reverts to a group of shells, hence the name. *'Visceral Break': Ryo unsually sinks into the ground and can freely move into any area of the battlefield; the opponent or enemy will occasionally assume that he retreated. In order for the actual attack to work properly, which involves multiple slaps and kicks to the temple, Ryo has to wait for approximately twenty-two seconds before he can rise from the ground itself. *'Metsuken': This move is the Devil Hunter's signature technique, alongside his "Gatling Punisher". Ryo tightly closes his fist, and then slowly opens it back up in the air, thereby absorbing an ultimate amount of energy. Next, the energy transforms itself into a rough, spiky ball that has a black color to it. What makes the "Metsuken" so versatile is that it can be used for both close combat and as a ranged weapon. Ryo apparently learned the attack from Hydraken, who noticed that he had minimal control at first; he therefore trained him in order to fully master the ability. Also, he gained three other variations over the course of the series. **'Sparking Metsuken': A collaboration technique, which is performed by Ryo and Hydraken. The both of them mimic the appropriate movements required in order to initiate a typical "Metsuken" attack, but then they suddenly mark "new territory" as the Devil Hunter/Devil God duo fuse their own skills together. The result is a massive sphere of unrelenting power that is black on the left side and a deep purple on the right. Unlike the original "Metsuken", this version was created for long-range purposes only; despite this small fact, once the giant ball is truly unleashed, the one receiving the brunt of the attack will either sustain critical damage, or perhaps death. Hokori and Dengeki-sen These are two submachine guns that were given to Ryo by Souichiro Kaworu when the former was at least 10 years old. Although their physical appearances hardly differ (except that one is black and the other happens to be a light blue color), what's more important happens to be their statistics: "Hokori" is favored as a speed/endurance-type weapon, and "Dengeki-sen" is seen as an offense/block-type firearm. Other than all of that, however, Ryo normally uses the both of them together in order to achieve some form of balance. Category:Male characters Category:16-year-olds Category:Main character Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:SAS Category:Tetsumaki Ryo Tetsumaki Ryo Tetsumaki Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chojiakuma Academy Category:Sujira Gods Voice Actors Japanese *Kentaro Ito (Drama CD 1) *Noriaki Sugiyama *Masako Nozawa (as a child) *Ryotaro Okiayu (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) *Junji Majima (Total Drama Sujira Mk IV) English *Todd Stone *Barbara Goodson (as a child) *Robert McCollum (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code) Trivial Facts *Ryo's favorite band is Fear Factory *In the anime adaptation, as a recurring gag, Ryo usually has a huge mass of females behind him that constantly ask for his autograph. *As a translation error (manga-only), Headmaster Grimace has commented (at least once or twice) about Ryo's looks having a striking resemblance to his father's. *As chosen by series creator Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Ryo would probably be likened to a dragon. *Ryo has a tendency to use a lot of '90s slang in the anime. Quotes *"Here I come, world! I, Ryo Tetsumaki, am gonna be a Sujira God, just you wait and see!" *"Let's rock!" catchphrase *(To Kazumi Ushimora) "Kazu... Even if a good guy tries to lay one finger on you, I ain't gonna let them, ya hear me?! You're about as precious to me as becoming a Sujira God!" *(To Kazumi Ushimora; about MAR) "That degenerate son of a bitch! He'll pay for killing Dad. In fact, he's going to pay for everything that happened here!" *(To Nekora Habarushi) "Oh. My. God!! Aren't you the most cutest!? Those ears of yours must be made of perfection!!" *(To Ryuga Mokuro) "Hey, you punk! Just what the heck are you doing? Attempting to kill Nekora-chan!? In case if you haven't noticed, she's your teammate, ain't that right? You must be crazy or something!" *(To Hydraken the Devil God of Sky) "You wanna know my name? I'm the professional Devil Hunter everyone blabs about... I'm the one who saw my dad's death... I'm the guy with about a thousand girls... I'm the person who came here to kick your sorry ass all the way back to purgatory... I AM RYO TETSUMAKI!!!!! REMEMBER THAT NAME LOUD AND CLEAR!!!!!" *(To Daisuke Noda) "I will not allow you and the rest of your team to interfere with our goal... that goal's to erase all devils from existence, you know. They started this mess. You guys are only fueling it. Just quit your shenanigans now before you die... I don't wanna kill someone who really is innocent. But if you continue, then I'll have no choice." *(To General Bunko) "What an ugly lie you are! On top of endangering your "children", you say that you would devote your life to MAR, is that what you're saying?! How stupid. Hydraken and I're gonna make sure you kick the bucket... both figuratively AND literally!" *(To Nekora Habarushi) "You wanna be as free-spirited as, well... a cat. I think I've heard you say that before. But do you know what that means? It means that you can live your life to the fullest without any restraining. Ir also means you can do whatever you want... Would one of those things be, "Marry Ryo"?" *(To Kai Tetsumaki and Seimei Tetsumaki) "Mom! Dad! Wait, there's no way you could have survived. Anyway, I have some questions... Where the hell am I? Are you two just figments of my imagination? Spirits!? Why did you even come to see me? What does this all mean!? ......... You won't answer... but I guess that's okay. You really wouldn't wanna speak to someone as battered as me, huh?" *(To MAR) "It's funny... You've already given me so many poundings I can't even count. And yet you still haven't killed me, Bakura. You wanna know why that is? You have no one to fight for but yourself. Deep down, you're scared. Deep down, you are all ALONE in this world. Since Day One, I've gained lots and lots of pals... pals who promised that they would have my six. Wan, Ryuga, Akagi, Gendo, my best buds at Chojiakuma, Headmaster, Kazu... and even Nekora-chan. I'm like their flag in the sense that my comrades keep me flying. I've managed to transcend the heavens. Unfortunately for you, brother, you've sunk to the bottom of the Underworld. You lose. Game over!" *(To Taku Habamaki) "It's amazing... Here you are now on the verge of collecting the Eva Code, and here I am exploring the world with your Mom. Man, have things changed for the better!" Grand Rumble: win quotes *(vs. Abel Ise) "So YOU'RE the guy responsible for making Mokuro so bloodthirsty! You weren't as menacing as I thought..." *(vs. Abyss) "I like my girls to be modest and kind when it comes to looks. Sorry, honey, you just don't do it for me!" *(vs. Akagi Terashima) "Duuuuude, you really gotta cut back on the WcDonalds! Just a word of advice!" *(vs. Daemon) "Man, I love your guitar! Mind playing "Tom Sawyer"? It's only a small request!" *(vs. Daisuke Noda) "Your organization sounds outright lame! My team and I were trained to destroy devils, not make amends with them." *(vs. Eichirou Mononoke) "Can't you be more like those Kamen Riders I've been hearing about instead of being a goofball? Girls will be head-over-heels in less than a minute!" *(vs. Elder Aka) "For a geezer, you still enjoy going on about your so-called intelligence." *(vs. Elder Ao) "Whew! And to think I was almost done for, there!" *(vs. Elder Murasaki) "People with telekinetic powers bore the crap outta me. Make those useful and remove yourself from the battlefield!" *(vs. Gendo Nara) "I'm still confused! Are you supposed to be a ninja, samurai, or a bit of both?" *(vs. General Bunko) "If you think that the humans are gonna make peace with the devils, then I might as well consider you a sworn enemy!" *(vs. Gojira Namufira) "This little girl needs a spanking, but that would just be rude of me! I'm going to slowly walk away now." *(vs. Gola) "A devil like you is rare. Nothing else needs to be said here." *(vs. Gouka) "We could've been friends if you just weren't such a picky... err, pick? Never mind!" *(vs. Hanza Morikami) "More fighters like you need to exist! It's not often that I come across a rowdy dude such as yourself!" *(vs. Headmaster Grimace) "Thank God that's done and over with! How come you never come to the Academy with a bag over your head!?" *(vs. Hydraken the Devil God of Sky) "You're flippant. Last I checked, Devil Gods were all about being straightforward and no-nonsensical! Maybe you're just like me?" *(vs. Iwao Rasetsumaru) "You wanna know what the needles are on your back for? The crazy moron that inserted those into you wants you dead!" *(vs. Kai Tetsumaki) "D-Dad!?!? I thought... I thought that sick bastard killed you! {It must be my imagination...}" *(vs. Kazumi Ushimora) "Kazu, Kazu, Kazu... What is it with you never going all out? Must you be a giant nerd for the rest of your precious life?" *(vs. Kid Ryo) "One question's swimming above my head: did I really look like a hobo in my childhood days? Weird..." *(vs. Knuckle) "Hey, buddy! Fighting endlessly serves no purpose unless you protect the ones you love. My dad taught me that much." *(vs. Lulu) "You say you're a scientist, but the only word that I wanted to blurt out was "sideshow"! Still, you remind me of Kazu quite a bit." *(vs. MAR) "Before I get to be a Sujira God, I'm gonna enjoy my sweetest time finishing you off. You took someone away that was very dear to me, you rotten piece of shit! And another thing: don't think I'll hesitate!" *(vs. Megumi Habarushi) "Wow, you and Nekora-chan are sisters! That sounds cool and all, but to make a long story short, she isn't as insane as you. Plus she's way hotter!" *(vs. Nekora Habarushi) "Alright, Nekora-chan! Keep that up and your godly man'll treat you to endless supplies of ramen for days! How does that sound?" *(vs. Reiko Nagano) "Aw, c'mon, Rei! If you're ever gonna be as brilliant and cool as me, quit acting so restrained and unleash your inner animal!" *(vs. Ryo Tetsumaki) "In order to copy my almighty sexiness, which you really shouldn't do in the first place, perfectly get my mannerisms and ahoge right. You'd not only make yourself look bad; you would do the same for ME!!" *(vs. Ryuga Mokuro) "Lemme see here... Pipsqueak's on the ground? Check. Pipsqueak is still on his big man period? Double check. And----- OOOOH!!! That mentor of yours is crawling in Hell? Ultra fudge-coated super awesome check!" *(vs. Sarai Endo) "I hate to inform you, Miss Endo, but I, Ryomaru Tetsumaki, am already taken. Mister Nagano, however, is still on the men---- Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Oooooh, boy! Those riceballs are killing me..." *(vs. Seiryu the Mant) "Gaah! One minute, you're a cutesy idiot, the next you're just straight-up insane and scheming! .... Regardless of the fact, Hydraken and I are still a lot more precise than you!" *(vs. Skull Emperor) "Hold on a sec...! Can I even kill you? You're pretty much made from bones and the stench of unadultered crap!" *(vs. Souichiro Kaworu) "Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill!! Sir, it's over, you really might end up killing somebody! {What the heck!? Now that just isn't like me at all, being so frightened. I might've pissed myself, though...} *(vs. Tengu Warlord) "It sure is a good thing you left the Habarushi clan... You freakin' suck, dude! And what's with the goofy mask!?" *(vs. Tetsuya Ishizuka) "Just keep practicing, kid! You might even be as good as me one day... like that'll ever happen. Heh-heh!" *(vs. The Tormented One) "What. The hell. Are you supposed to be? No matter, I still won! {Why is my heart pounding so hard? It can't be because I was terrified of that thing! .... Was it?}" *(vs. Wan) "How are you gonna be "man's best friend" if you keep being down in the dumps, huh? And I thought Kazu's advice helped you learn a thing or two!" *(vs. Yatagarasu) "A lot of money in your pockets always sounded badass! But... You just make it look stupid, plain and simple. Nice raven form, though!" *(vs. Zen Nekora) "Nekora-chan! That you in there?! The strict attitude and near-death techniques say otherwise... C'mon, don't you play dumb with me!" *(vs. Zetsu-Majin) "You call what you did during our battle strategic!? Hahahahaha, no. Even your sidekick actually knew what she was doing!" Category:Male characters Category:16-year-olds Category:Main character Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:SAS Category:Tetsumaki Ryo Tetsumaki Ryo Tetsumaki Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chojiakuma Academy Category:Sujira Gods